


Criminal Minds Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Criminal Minds Imagines [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Criminal Minds characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Aaron Hotchner - going to Hotch’s office with a trench coat on and nothing else underneath.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hotch](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146831048757/lilygarlands-drop-it-like-its-hotch-11x09)

> _Imagine going to Hotch’s office with a trench coat on and nothing else underneath._

———  _Request for[@sacredwarrior88](https://tmblr.co/mArGmp35kJ4l5G6SbRC3SuA)_ ———

The late hour of the evening had resulted in most of the BAU’s team having already left the office. Anderson was working overtime at his desk and barely spared you a glance as you came through the glass double doors and into the bullpen. You kept the small smile that graced your lips as inconspicuous as possible, your hands fidgeting with the top button to the trench coat you wore as you sauntered up the steps and towards the office of your lover, a hint of mischievousness in the sway of your hips.

You give a gentle knock before he ushers your entrance. You find a giddy sense of anticipation rushes through you at the sight of him, and the realization that the blinds are already closed, keeping the happenings of his office private.

Hotch looks up from his paperwork, raising a brow at you, “I didn’t expect you to come all the way out here, just because I wasn’t able to make dinner.” His eyes were tired, that much you could see, but he was no less attractive as he leans back in his chair to take a better look at your approach.

“What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t at least bring you dinner?” you shrug, placing the bag of food on his desk.

He squints a bit at you, an amused crook coming to the corner of his lips. He didn’t for a second buy that the only reason you were here was your upset that he’d miss the dinner you’d made for him.

“And that’s the only reason you’re here?” Hotch hums suspiciously, and you let out a breathy chuckle. You move around the desk, your fingers reaching to unbutton the top button of your trench coat.

“Well, maybe I brought you a little something extra,” you admit, taking his hand when you come to his side and placing it on your bare thigh, urging his grip to wander upwards and under the long coat. You watch Aaron’s eyes widen a fraction when he realizes there’s not a single stitch of clothing on you aside from the coat, right around the time his fingers wander up to your hip.

His lips part slightly, a soft dusty pink coming to tint his cheeks, before he looks up at you lecherously, “You’re so thoughtful.”

“What will you have first,” you murmur, your hands coming to his shoulders as his hand spreads over the flesh of your thigh, smoothing towards the inner area right below your core, “your dinner, or me?”


	2. Aaron Hotchner - sending Hotch dirty pics of yourself while he’s at work.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hotch](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/179782377157)

> _Imagine sending Hotch dirty pics of yourself while he’s at work.  
> _

———  _Request for[@sacredwarrior88](https://tmblr.co/mArGmp35kJ4l5G6SbRC3SuA) _———

Hotch takes a slow, calculated breath through his nose, focusing on keeping his micro-expressions in check. Quickly, he locks his phone, knowing he’ll have to deal with you later.

When he looks up, he’s glad to find no one has noticed the slight blush that dusts his face despite his best efforts, or the small shift of his weight as he turns the phone in his hand for an instant before tucking it back into his pocket. While he tries his best to stay focused on the information Rossi was feeding the team at the moment, his mind wanders to the cheeky photo you had sent him.

You knew better, for sure, and there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that you sent it to him just because you knew he wouldn’t be able to come home for the next four hours at least. You were teasing him, and he hated to admit you were far better at it than you realized. Hotch swallows down the thoughts that the selfie had spurred forth from the depths of his mind.

He really shouldn’t be distracted like this while at work, but he knew the first thing he was going to do when he returned to his office was send you a reply.


	3. Spencer Reid - having a daddy kink with Spencer Reid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Daddy kink_

Gif source:  [Spencer](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172578558782/sweetg-the-love-making-scene-from-68-kill)

> _Imagine having a daddy kink with Spencer Reid._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

“I missed you,” you sigh, feeling the bed dip beside you, alerting you to his late return home. You give him a smile that’s instinctive, your home finally feeling like home now that he was there.

“Were you a good girl while I was away?” Spencer’s voice is low, murmuring as he lies beside you onto the bed.

Suffocating the smirk that threatened to emerge at his mood, you instead give him your most innocent look as you stretch a bit, giving him a good view as you hum, “Just for you, Daddy.”


	4. Derek Morgan - rimming you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Derek](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/145477389862/noahstclair-happymorgan)

> _Imagine Derek Morgan rimming you._  

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Derek, ah!” you bite into the sheets to keep from moaning too loud, your fingers wrinkling them as your back arched into his face.

You feel as well as hear the chuckle that racks through him before he quits licking you for just a moment in order to breathily say, “Don’t you dare keep those cute little squeals quiet, sweetheart.”


	5. Aaron Hotchner - being on a case with the BAU and having to share a hotel room with Hotch, which brings all of your pent-up feelings to a head and it winds up with Hotch telling you to be quiet so Derek and Reid, who are in the connecting room...

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Aaron](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146831883692/bezzerrides-requested-by-sue5753)

> _Imagine being on a case with the BAU and having to share a hotel room with Hotch, which brings all of your pent-up feelings to a head and it winds up with Hotch telling you to be quiet so Derek and Reid, who are in the connecting room, don’t hear your moans._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

In some twist of fate, this case coincided with Mardi Gras, meaning hotels were booked for miles around. The one that you had managed to get, thanks to JJ’s miraculous ability to pull all the right strings, still was so populated that it resulted in the members of the BAU having to bunk up together.

The electricity that shot through you upon hearing the news that you would be sharing a room with Hotch still tingled in your fingertips. All the routines of your daily life in the mornings and evenings would have to be done with him in the same room? Part of you was excited, but the other part was immensely terrified.

Which was why you were still in a daze up until Hotch interrupted the worries running through your mind, setting his duffel on the provided dresser, as he studies you curiously, “Which bed do you want?”

 


End file.
